


Kevin in Ateck on Titen

by Kevintheguy



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Trigger Warnings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-16 20:16:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5839513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kevintheguy/pseuds/Kevintheguy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hi mi nayme is Kevin and Ima 14 and a guy(obveuslee cuz Kevin is a guy name) and this is mi furst Fanfuktion evar! Its about mi in thes shoe caled ateck on titen witch is a asen carton. I rally hop u lik mai storey LATS BAYGEN!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kevins Mishan

I was just manding my own beesnest at mai hose wind Essayama the crater off Atick on Tantan nocked on mi door!

"Hey ima Isassyama thi crator of atteck on thaitan" but he sed it in an asein voise.

"Hey" I sed me Kevin

"I rally ned your halp" sed Issacama the cratore of Ateck on tampon

"Wat is it" I sed

Ten isayma polled out his aple ipone 6+ (witch is a ipone 6 but bagger) end shoed me sum mews repart but it was in Asen.

"Herro (tats how thay thalk in Asen japen) im the asen reportar for asen naws".

"Game n watch these" sed Assyama  
Thin I watch

"Thar haz bean sum black hore in Asen jaypan and our asen sayintest sed it gose toe the ateck on taytan univarse". sed thi Asen reparter

"ONO" I sed

It must be troo cas Asen pepull R smurt and no wat thei tallkin abutt

Iseymey put hes iphine 6+ buk in his pokit

"I ned u to go to tha black hoe and kill tha Tatins and save erath frum been destrayed bi titins" sed Isayima

"Ok but hoe will I clothes the black hoe"? I questian himp

"U hav go kill thi Coleslaw toten and fargure out frum thar I trust u Kevin(he alradey new mi name cuz it waz on my shurt)".

"OK I will do it" I sed

"Tank u no lats go"! Sed esayyama but asenly

Thin we go to asen jcpen

"thi black hore is rite thur " sid Isackyma

He pointid to thi black hoe

"Noe go save the WARLD" he sid loudlee

I thin run supper fest and jamp intoe thi black whore

WELL I SIVE THE WARLD FRAM TINTINS? FIND OUT IN THA NEXT CHAPAR!!!!


	2. Kevin meats thi Ateck on titen careuhtares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kevin meats the Ateck on titen careuhtares and otter stuf hapens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hay pepull Ima bak toe past a noo chapar of my fanficksun. Sum pepull sugasted I pot tragger wornings so thi dant got offanded or sumtin.
> 
> WITCH IS STEWPED DANT IKE DONT REED. But I will anilways so I dant get banned and ill hav my big sis Haley (She has a boifrand named grant wose rally straong) type tags fore thi storee.
> 
> NOW LATS STURT!!!

So I jamped intoo thi black hoe end I want unconshush. Wind I woahk up thur was pepull infrunt of MI. IT WAS SUM OF THI CAREUHTERS FRAM ATACK ON TITEN!!

Thar was Erin Yogurt who has green eyes. Micasa Anchorman who has a red scurf and Armen alurt who has blond hare (also mi favirite carater fram thi shoe)

"who r yuo" sed airen yagurr

"Ima Kevin the guy" sed me

"Whai R u hare"? Sid Mekosauce frackermen

"Ima fram a diffrant world and im hair to sive it bi killen thi colostal tyeten". I sad

"TATS GRAPE" Armen alurt sad (mi flavorite caraturd).

I gat up from thi grond cuz I waz layen done win I cam fram thi black hoe

"He must off cum frim thi black hore" sid Mekosay but asenly cuz shes Asen

"Rite" I sid

"Wana go meat thi otters"? Sad erend

"Sure" I replyed to him

Thin they brong mi to thi place ware thi othur chareittars are.

"Hir thi R" sed Airin

Thir was Jeen Christian (he must be a cristen cuz his last name is) and he loked rally strang and buff (but not in a homosectal way). And thare was Sushuh blose (who was atein a potatoe and also rally fat). And Rayner brown (who was also rally strang and mure buff but not in a homospaian way) and his frand burtold hubber (who was tall). And his girlfrand andiee leohurt (who was pretty aven tho she hid a big nose). And Cannie springurr (who is bald) and Christa lez (who was relly betifull and was probalee a Christian) and Yamirror (who dedent haf a last nim).

"Hey ima Kevin" I sad to thim

"Hay Kevin" sed evary1

"Hes hair to kill the coleslaw thaiten". Sed Armen wose rally smurf

"Thats cool" sed Jeen

"Hoe r we gona kill the Coolossull tyeton" sed Burthurt hubby rayners frand

"I don no yet" I sed

"Wall figuri out a wey" sed mekasah wile pottin her hand on mi sholder

"Wana date milksa"? I assked

"ya shure" sed mufasa

"Good" I sad

Thin all thi guys Hi fived me cas Im goen out wit a hot chick evin tho shes Asen.

"ONO LONK" sed Candle springar and pinted at thi wall

It was the Colelosinstall titin

"NOWES OUR CHANSEY"! sed erin

"LATS KILL IT" I sad wile i garboder sum zip line gear.

 

will I kill the Coleslaw titon? Fondle out in mai naxt chaptar!!! (Problee naxt weak)


	3. Kevin vs the colelossal titen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kevin tris to kill thi Coleslaw titen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hares a noo chapar of mi fanfuckition. The otter day my best bro frand josh (not boyfrand cus im not a homosaxual and niter is he) cum ovar to pley call of dooty black oops 3 (a gime for bros lik me and josh) ind it was rally fun and I watched josh work out cuz hes thi qoreterback for thi fotball tim and I noiticed hes rally buff and has a 6 pak he must get alot of gurffrands (cuz hes not homosexycool and neihare am I). Aniways lits baygon.

I put on sum Zip line gare like fram thi last chappie and use it to git clotheser to thi Coleslaw thaitin and tri to hit em wit mi sords thit cum wit thi Zip line gare but wen I was abot to code name steam cam oit off thi culussull tyetin ONO!!!

"thi stam iz to hat"! Sade eron

"I hav an ideal" I sid me Kevin

I use mi Zip line gare to go to Aren to tak to him.

"Tone into a titen and kill thi Coleslaw titen" I tale him

"Tats a grate idea Kevin"! Sad mikato my gurfrand 

"lats do et" sed Erin

Thin aren gat rally clos to thi culassy tantan using his Zip line geer and than toned into his titon.

"Kill him Aren"! Wii all said

"Ok" sed erin in his titon farm (thi dant tolk in thi shoe but tatans can talk in this storee).

Thin airin did a banch of tityen movies and tri to kill thi colosill titen but all of a suddin THE COLESLAW TITON HAT ERIN RALLY HARD AND ERON FALL OFF THI WALL ONO!

"Erin"! Sad Mecatsa asenly

"HaHa I kill arin" sed thi Colonial titin

we knoo thi colonsull tampon wis probingly rite but Wii dedent wana gave up.

"Naw ima put a hoe in da wall lik I alweys do and let thi illegal titans in"!

"ONO"!!! wi all sed incloding me

Jist hoe brock obomba and hillaree clintin wonts illegal maxicans in but Dolan tramp well stop dem bi puttin a big wall up lik in Ateck in titin. 

Than the coleslaw Taytin laft up his bag lag (lik in tha shoe) and kacked it and mad a hoe in tha wall (also lik in tho shoy) and thin he laft (also lik in thi shoi)

"He laft dang it"! Sed jhon 

Thin wi al go to erin to make sure his okay

"r U ok Aren" I sad.

He loked rally hurt and barelee cold move than he spoke but barlee

"Y-yas" sed erin who was nowe out off his tantin from

But he loked lik He need to go to a haspitol 

"Ill brang him toe the haspitol" sed Reindeer brund (cus his rally buff ind stroing so he culled carree erin but not in a homosectacool way)

"Ok" I sed

"Ill breng him to Baptist huspitel cuz thi bleve in God". Sed Raina 

Than he laft wit aren

"Dis rally suks" sed mekosan 

"Ino" I sad thin hold her han wich is oki cuz shes mi gurlfrand.

"Tanks" sed mekaso 

"Then all of a sudden thi illegal titens staried cummin throo thi hore in thi wall.

"UNO"!!! every1 sid

Will we kill thi illegal tanins?? Fond out in thi naxt chapturd.!!!!


	4. Kevin ind tha gang vs illegal titens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kevin end thi gang tri to kill al thi illegal titens well thai suckseed?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Todiy at scool I wis in civocs class and Mr. Shoemaker (he most mak shoes too four livin) wis shoen us a dockumintree abot how Ohbema mak America a grate plac WITCH IS NOT TROO AL HE DED WAS LAT ILLEGAL MAXICENS IN AMERICA AND USE GOOD AMERICANS TAX DOLLERS FOR OBIMACHARE AND OTTER STUF LIK GAY PRIDE PAYARDS SO IMA SHURE MR.SHOEMAKER IS A HOMOSACTACOOL TOO AND LATS ILLEGAL MAXICANTS STAY WIT HIM UGH!! DOLAN TRAMP WIL MAK AMERICAN GRAPE AGEN HE SADE SO AND HES RITE CUZ HES RALLY REACH AND DOSENT ASK FOR BAG LOANS ONLEE SMAL ONES.

Thi illegal Titicans wint throo thi hoe in thi wall thit the Colobomasol titen mad.

"Wat r we gon do eran is hart so it will be hard to tak thim on our owen". Sed Sacha (probalee cus shis fat n lazi and dedent wana do hard werk).

So I hed a plen I garb mi iphine 6++ (witch is aven bigar thin thi ipone 6+) and caled isayima 

"Herro"? Sed essayama asnely 

"It mi kevin Wii ned ur halp killin thi titens". I tald him ovar thi iphine 6++

"Ok rite on it" he sad

Thin I can hare isyseme rite don sumtin 

"Sance ima thi creathor of ateck on titen I can draw anythin into it but cant tak it away" he sed

Witch maks sinse cuz of thi black hore.

"ur halp shud be araving iny sec" sed issacyama 

Than al of a sadden DOLAN TRIMP SHOED UP

"Wow ur McDonald Trump card" I Sade

"Yes eye am" sade dolan temp.

"Ok god luck" side isayimpa

Than he hung up

"Ima hare to halp" sed Dolan tramp

"Thats GRAPE"! Sed armen (mi favorate caratur)

Thin as wi ware takin a titon gat rally clothes to Donut Trumpet ind I noteced 

"O NO YUR IN DANGER DOLAN TROMP". I scermed 

Thin Dolan turded arind and smiled lik ass if he had sumtin up his sleef

"Watchia dis" sed Dolan tramp

Than he torned into A TATIN!!

"wow" we al sed incloding me

Than the Dolan trump teten hit thi otter titen rally hard tat thi titen dyed.

"Tat was rally cool"! I sad 

Thin he killed all thi otter illegal tintins and we halped

"That all off em I tink" Mekosay sed 

"Wat r we gona do abot thi hoe in thi wall"? Burthold Sade

"I gat an eyedill" sade Dolan tramp titain

Thin he want to thi hoe in thi wall and used his titin powurs to clothes it 

"YAY!" wi all sad

Thin wi all hi fhived ech otter.

Dolin trap gat out off his tyeton farm

"Its cold tat ur a titen shafter" I told dandan tromp

"Tanks" Denny tremp sed

"Wat noe thi Coleslaw titen is gon". Sed Chistoria les 

I noo shi was rite but I gass we wold haf to wate til thi colostal tampon shoed up Agen

"Wi jast hav to waite til he shoys up agin" I sed

"Wii culd use a brake" sed moocasoap mi gurlfrend

"Lats go to Olive gardin"! Sed Saysha (thei pobaly dont haf Olivia Gaiden in ateck on titen but thi do in these storee).

Tat was a grate idia cuz I love Olive Gurdun cuz thi hate mexicants cus thi tri to copi Italein food and thir langage. 

"Ok lats go" I sed

Than we al go to allive gardin and order their brad sick sandwitches specal but dedent use a cupon cas that incurages pepull to bi poor and lazy and fat and sapurt Obima. Thin we go to baptest hallspital to cenk on irin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hop u guyz rally lik this chapar i werk rally herd on it ill past thi naxt chapar soon after my skool trap to thi art moosime


	5. Kevin cecks on Erin in baptsk hospitull

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kevin, Mecosa, ind Armen, and Dolin tromp go chick on airin in da batusk haspadle ind Levi shoes up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMA BACK YALL!!! Mi skool trump to thi art mewsemen wasint rally fun. Al wii ded was lonk at borin art so I dacided to lok at ateck on titen art on mi Aple wotch and saw sum rally gross art of erin and Levi KISING IT WAS RALLY GROSS. not onlee cus thi r both guys but Levi is 40 sumtin and AIREN IS 15 ITS PEDOPHILLA AND STATUSTORY RAP! So I reparted thi art. Allsoup on thi trimp wii got to chuse buddies so we cin stock togather and I chos Josh cuz if sumone evar trid to kidnip us or sumtin Josh wold protact us cus hes rally buff and has a 6 pack (I wondar who his gurfrand is) but lik I sed I onlee notesed cuz its ok fore guys to lok at otter guys musculs for refrance as long as thare not homosectacool. Ok on wit thi storee.

So aftar we ate at Oilave Gaiden lik in thi last chappie wii int to Baptaskt hospitall to see if Erin was ok. Wind we gat thare was Greacsha yogurt erins dad and his mum Carl yaygurp (thi died in thi carton but thei r aliv in these storee).

"Hois airin" I assk thim 

"Hes gettin butter thinks to Ranur bronze to gettin Aren hare qickly cas Rayner is buff and stuf". Sed Grosha (he has a wife so hi isent a homosactecool so its okey four him to say that).

"Thats good" I sed

"Plus mi husbind is a Docter so he can fix Erin up" sed Carlay erons mum.

"Can wii go see him" Sade Mecosa mi gurlfrand evan tho shis asen.

"Ya but onlee 4 vistorees alod at a time" sed Grasha

So I wint cuz ima thi main carater, mecosa wint cuz shes airlines sistur, armen wint cuz hes erimps best bro frand(not boy frand) and Dolan tromp cuz hes kaping thi illegal titens out of thi walls.

"Ok lats go" I told Armen, Mufasa, and Dolan trip

We wint to airens room. Ind whin we shoed up he was in his bed also eatin oliva gardin and watchin dick dyenastee (mi flavorate show).

"Hey Aren". Wii al sadi

"Hey guys and WOW DOLAN TRUCK"!?  
airen sad excitedlee 

"Yah He sived us fram thi illegal titons" sed Armen

"Thats cool" sed erena

"Yah he also clothes up thi hore in thi wall thit thi coleslaw titen mide" sed Mecosa mi gurfrendle 

"Tanks Donled trumq"! sed irin (soon pepull wiil be sayin thit otter thin tanks obema).

"Ur whalecim" sadie Ronald Treemp.

Then we talk abot how grate olive garrison is and how cool Fuck Dynasteal is thin we hared a nock on thi door.

"I wandar who it is" sed Erin

"Ya gracesha sold onlee 4 vasitars at a time is aloud and wii cant brake thi rules cas tis is a Baptest hoespital" sed armen (hes rally smartie) 

"Maybline its thi dactar". Sed Doland Traft 

"That wod maki sanse" I sad so I wint to go opin thi dar and win I opined it was LEVI ANCHORMAM!

"Ono its levi"! Sed Aren scardley 

"Wose he" sad Donold tramp 

"Hes a pedofile tat wans to stachatori rap me"! Sad eron

"Thats rite and thats eggsacklee wat I cum to do" sed Levi

Will wii stahp Levi fram statatori rapi Erin?? Fagare out naxt time in 'Kevin in ateck on tictac'.


	6. Sayven airin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi trais to starchytari rap arin ind kevin and arvery1 tri to stahp him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello evaryone todey was konda hard four mi. Mi big sis Haley brok up wit her boyfrend Grant. I rally liked him (as a bro) cus wii wold pley videogimes ind work out togithare (sumtims shurtless to cumpair musculs butt its okey cus were bot lik gurls and not homosaxaool) I stale see him at scool sumtimes but wii dont talk thare cus hes to busy wit baskitbell. But on thi braite sode he laft his jackit at moi hose so I cen stell hav sum mammiers of him.

"Stale awiy farm us" I sed to levi cas he was train to stachatoree reap erin

"I don cire abit yuno I wont eran ind aren onli". Sed Levi

Thin Levi ran tords us rally fast but we all garb our sords (wi stil hid our zip line gare on excapt Donold trumf and erin cuz thiy donint half any) and wii trid to hit Levi wit em but Levi is thi strongist man in huemanetee and doged thim.

"Ono wii missy" sed Armen

Thin Miikahsa mi grillfeind wint up to Levi

"Ima take chare of himp" sed Miksona

Thin she ded a banch of karotee mooves (cus shes asen), but Levi is also asen so they were bot doen kahrati so thiy ware avenly matchd

"Lats git aren outa hare" sed Dolen Trempa

So wii triad to gat aren out of deedeedee room wile Levi was distrackted fiten Mufasa mi gurlfind but than all of a sadden HAMJEE ZOE BLOKED OUR WAY!

"Ware do u tink ur goen"? sade hinji sow

"We r takon Erin awey fram hare move outa off wey" I sed

"No ur not im halping Levi to statusstory rap Eron" thin Henjuji panch Armen and he fall

"Gemme Eron or ima one punch mori pepull". Sade Zanji Hoe evulee

"No u wont" sade Disland Traop thin he trid to tune into his titin farm butt I stahped him.

"No dant if u turd inzoe your twinktin fourm ull destray thi haspotal cas your too beg" I sed

"Rite" sed dolphin Truemp our naxt prasidant 

"Ha im wen and u dafat now Levi is gon stachitori rap Erin aftar he dafeats Mikosa ur gurlifand wit his asen karotata now gimmie Erin". Sade hanjo zim

Thin I ramber that hanje likes illegal Thaitens so I had an eyedill

"Lok a illegal tentian"! I sad 

"Wat ware I lov tose"! Sed hano

Thin she loked a dafrent durerection and wii pashed her and she fall and wii ran supur fest incloding makosah

"Dagent u fulled mii" sad Hanny

"Get thim"! Sid Levi

Than levi and Handgigi cased aftar us

"Ono thare onto us" sed Erin

Thin wii bamped into averyone alse in thi waitin room.

"Wats goen on whi aren outa his room"? Sed Gracha Yogurt arrands farther

"Levi and Hamjojo are trien to git Erin so Levi can starvyrap Erin"! I sed

"Ono thats bad" sed Karla Yagegurr eryns mumturd

Thin Levi and hangi cum into thi waten room 

"Gimmie aren" sed Levi

"NO"! Wii all sed 

"Why are u doin this Levi"? Sed Greasha

"Cas ima pedofile and I wana starchuhtory rap Erin". sade Levi

"Plus Omooma and Hillaree clunton told us too"! Sade Hanjomp 

"u warent soposed to tell thim that"! Sade levi

"Oops" sade hage

"Thin wii r gona stahp u" I sed

"Lets beat thim" sed Armen

So I hit thim wit mii sords, and Dolan ramp panch thim, and Mekasah did kahrotea cas shes asein, Raynar and Jeen kocked thim cas thi are Buffy and rally strang, and sacha throo popetatoes at thim( aven tho shes fat n lazy), and Anie hit thim wit her big nose and Armen throo books cas hes smurf. Thin Levi and Hanjee were defeet.

"Dagent thi gat us" sed Hanjii

"Noi I cant stachitari rapi Erin" sed Levi

Than thi ran awey 

"Yey wii beat them"! Sed Ymirror

Thin wii all Hi fived each otter

"Whale Erin loks fine so I gass wi cam dishcharge him". Sed Grishuh cas his a dockthor

"Tanks for saven mii every1" sed Erin

"But what dose Obomba and Hillaree Cintan has to do wit this"? Sed Milkca 

"I don kno but I bat thi hav sumtin to do wit thi Black hore". I sed 

"Wii haf to find thim and stahp thim"! Sed Candle sprengor

"But how"? Sed Butthurt hoofer

"Lats mak up a plan at Oliva garden and watcheng Dick dienastee" sed Jeen

"Tats a grape idea" ! Sad Reindeer Brown

So wii all wint to allive gardeen and ate phasta and ravahlolees wile watin Duhk fantasy and cam up wit a plan.

Wii we stahp Obimpa and Hillaree climten fram thir evul misteereous plins? Fondle out in mi naxt chapar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorri four thi long update, I gat busee wit sckool and was also sad ind deprassed abit grant, but men cant be sad so ima stahp so I wont turn into a homosacual.,


End file.
